


Super Gay Panic™

by thinkingboutforever



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adopted Peter, Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, I wanted to write a fic of Peter calming Wade down, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Mild Language, Peter's 19 again, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands, This is what came to mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkingboutforever/pseuds/thinkingboutforever
Summary: After weeks of preparations, Wade and Peter are about to come out to Peter's dads. Peter has never felt so brave and empowered in his life while Wade...well, Wade might have pissed his pants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Peter's 19 in this!

"Wade, I'm going to ask you one more time. _Are you okay?_ "

"Am I okay? Of course, I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be ok—shut the fuck up, whitey," Deadpool hissed to himself while glaring at sign of the fancy restaurant he and Peter were meeting his parents in. Bystanders and strangers alike were frightened by his odd looks and behavior and had Peter been like anyone else, he would have probably backed away from him as Wade indulged himself into a mental breakdown, but Peter has known him for too long, he was used to the voices that occupied his boyfriend's head and he knew him better than he probably knew himself. Ignoring his outburst, Peter nudged Wade's hand with his pinky until the other got the message and laced their fingers together, causing the elder to visibly relax.

Today was the day; they were meeting up with Tony and Steve Stark-Rodgers for dinner to tell them that they were dating. The two of them had decided that they couldn't hide their relationship no longer. Well, rather, Peter was sick of lying to his fathers' faces and it pained Wade to see his boyfriend so upset about the whole ordeal. After a couple weeks of entertaining the idea, they came to agreement that it was simply best if they just came clean. They practiced with Aunt May first, Peter's last living relative, who welcomed the two with open arms. If she was ever disgusted by Wade's appearance or curious of how the two were acquaintances—much less a couple for almost a year—they would have never known, for she made no comment about it, instead focusing on making them feel at home with love and home-made cookies.

Since coming out to May had gone so well, they set a final date to when they would tell Pete's fathers and waited anxiously as the day approached, Peter spent most of that time mustering up all the courage he need, rehearsing what he felt he needed to say and changing it every single time until he was finally confident enough to do the real deal; Wade, on the other hand, went from being completely supportive and calm (or as "calm" as his hyper ass can really be) with the idea to completely losing his fucking marbles. His new-found fear didn't become apparent until they were walking up to the over-priced restaurant and he started hyperventilating.

"Wade, Wade, look at me." Upon being summoned out of his thoughts, the mercenary's eyes travelled from empty space to where he was holding Peter's hand to Peter's Kool-aid red, pouty lips and finally to his beautiful hazel eyes that remind Wade of maple syrup. Delicious. "I know you're nervous but you're freaking out for no reason."

"No reason!? I have to tell motherfucking Captain America and Iron Man that I've been dating, and definitely corrupting, their precious adopted son," Wade blubbered, breaking his hand away from Peter's so he could fidget with his already too tight tie and shirt collar. His nerves were rapidly creeping back up and the other man sensed it too, snatching both of Wade's hands and holding them between the two.

" _Yes_ , for no reason. I'm a big boy now and I'm positive they'll understand. Besides, the worst thing that could happen is Pops freezing me for 70 years...." Peter trailed off as he thought of the scenario, but he quickly shook it out of his head in favor of granting his boyfriend his attention.

"Petey, _puh-lease_ , they're gonna kill me before they ever lay a hand on you. If they aren't too shocked by this ugly mug, they're going to go straight to S.H.I.E.L.D. and find a way to get rid of me. Forever," Wade whimpered but Peter was quick to shut his panic down with a squeeze of his hands.

"We're going to be okay. _You're_ going to be okay," Peter asserted, leaning his forehead against Wade's. The two have had way too much build up to this day to suddenly give up. Hell, Wade went out of his way to buy a fancy tie for this day, even a pair of trousers. "You look great, you're a great person, and if my parents were to be less than great to you for any reason, I'd emancipate myself."

"Okay, okay, you win, baby-boy. Just, uh, lemme do some breathing exercises," Wade muttered. And with that, Peter nodded and dropped their hands, standing on his toes to press a rather soothing kiss to Wade's cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

"So....you're the one dating my son.....Wade Winston Wilson..." Steve rolled his eyes at Tony's attempt of being intimidating, the fake growl in his voice sounding corny at best. He expressed to Steve multiple times how _hilarious_ it would be if they roughed Peter's new boyfriend up a bit, partially because he was a little bitter his son didn't tell him about the guy earlier and he figured the best way to get back at him was to scare the living hell outta whoever he brought forward to them. Of course, Steve, being the good guy he was, opposed to every plan Tony proposed to him (even the brilliant one where they'd show up suited up and play 'good cop, bad cop'. Tony's been dying to do that bit since he could consider Steve his partner), but no matter if his husband played along or not, he'd still be stuck playing 'good cop' because of his amiable nature. That became apparent when Steve only gave Wade an apologetic smile and Tony continued to glare.

Even with the subpar acting on Tony's part, Wade was on the verge of shitting his pants. It was the first time he had been addressed by the two superheroes in front of him since they have sat down approximately 2 minutes ago. The former mercenary sat as still as a stone while his boyfriend caught up with his parents. He was an uncomfortable mix of starstruck and terrified as he watched them, Iron-man and Captain America, just as glorious as they had been when he fantasized about them in high school. They weren't even dressed up (no, they were dressed casually, as if they owned the place and, shit, maybe they did. The restaurant were no where near out of their budget), they still managed to look like the gentlemen in the posters pre-Peter Wade had on his walls. If they weren't his beloved boyfriend's parents, maybe he'd be on his damn knees begging for an autograph, but of course, God is playing a cruel, cruel trick on him.

"Christ, Dad, cut that 'bad cop, good cop' act, it never works," Peter said, squeezing Wade's hand under the table as he spoke, effectively bringing the older man out of his thoughts. The small reassuring smile his boyfriend had given him installed an ounce of confidence in him, just enough to finally respond to Tony after a pregnant pause he had only just then been aware of.

"Uh...y-yeah!....That's me! Good ol' Wade. Nice to meet you!"

He wanted to face palm but he was practically frozen in place.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Wade," Steve said, interrupting whatever was about to come out of his husband's mouth. He reached his hand over the table to shake his hand and Wade winced at how fast he moved, the clang he made as he bumped the table, and the _waytootightgripevenforcaptianmotherfuckingamerica_ he had during the hand shake. "I want to apologize for my husband—"

"He's being an fucking idiot," Peter growled as he took a sip from his water. Steve gave Peter a rather scornful look.

"Language," he cautioned. "Just because I agree, doesn't mean you can curse around me."

Tony broke his facade to pout at the two. "C'mon, you're ruining the act!"

It was a charming family moment that Wade's mind couldn't really comprehend, yet it brought a completely different light to his former heroes. Besides, with Peter by his side things were suddenly a lot easier to go through as he was slightly less nervous. It became less like _meeting your boyfriend's superhero parents_ and more like _meeting your boyfriend's terrifying, but still human parents._

"The act wasn't really working to begin with, honey," Steve said, barely hiding the snicker that escaped him as he stirred his wine glass. Peter tried to stifle a laugh. Wade did too.

"This is your first time meeting your boyfriend's dad and you're already laughing at him," Tony challenged, he sounded very annoyed but there was no actual venom dripping from his voice. "Jesus, kid, you're bold."

"Yeah? And _you're_ bad at acting," Wade joked reluctantly, making Tony crack a smile and earning a proper laugh from the other two.

Although Wade was still easing himself into this, he was starting to felt at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want another chapter of them actually talking to Steve and Tony. I haven't really wrote them before but if you guys like this I'll give it a whirl. Thank you for reading!


End file.
